Disappearing Act
by Hannahthefabulous
Summary: Hermione Granger considered herself a lot of things – smart, caring, trustworthy, and a good friend. However, she had never considered herself a coward; that is, until she disappeared for 16 years with no sign. Facing her fears, Hermione returns to her friends with a big surprise - her 15 year old son. How will she and her friends handle her reappearance and her mysterious son?
1. The Reappearance

**Hi everyone! I haven't tried my hand at FanFic in awhile due to crazy business, but this story has been nagging at me forever and I had to write it. So without further ado, here is the first chapter! (I do not own HP) **

* * *

Hermione Granger considered herself a lot of things – smart, caring, trustworthy, and a good friend. However, she had never considered herself a coward. Throughout the war, she showed her Gryffindor side proudly, thinking only of her friends and not of herself. However, one foolish night changed her whole outlook of bravery - and her life.

No one had seen or heard from her since that night. With no explanation, the witch had disappeared from the wizarding world, causing a mass hysteria. Harry and Ron searched for a year for her until they got a mysterious owl that simply told them that she did not wish to be found. Hurt and abandoned, they gave up, moving on with their lives. Harry, losing his best friend, tried to move on – he married Ginny, and they had their three children. Ron, losing his girlfriend, turned to a line of meaningless hookups, fully embracing the single life. No one heard from her for 16 years until a mysterious blonde boy showed up on the Hogwarts Express claiming the name Tyler Granger.

And just like that, the brightest witch of her age returned to the spotlight, or rather, her son.

* * *

"Tyler, are you sure you have everything? Have you started your readings? Did you-"

"Relax mom, I know what I'm getting into," Tyler laughed at his mother, kissing her on the cheek as he passed. "I can handle this. I'm your son after all - classes will be a breeze, just like they were at Beauxbatons."

"You know that's not what I'm worried about. Are you sure you want to do this," Hermione replied timidly.

"I'm sure. It'll be fine – we can't hide from your past forever, and if that means I'm going to take the first step back to your home and drag you with me, I will. I know you miss it – miss them – and plus, I've always dreamed about studying at Hogwarts. You know 'Hogwarts a History' has always been a favorite of mine," Tyler smiled.

"You are my son…I just hope I'm ready for this. I'm not sure I'm ready to face them – to face him." Hermione rarely showed this side of her, her fear, to her son. She was always strong and composed as he grew up, and he was shocked to see her so scared. While he never heard her entire background beyond what he had read in books, he knew she left with him because she thought it was best, but he also knew that it was hard for her to leave it all behind. For the first time, he knew that instead of Hermione being his rock, Tyler needed to be strong for her.

"You mom? You can face anything," Tyler affirmed, knowing it was true. Reaching for her arm, trunk in the other hand, Tyler looked at his mother expectantly. Sighing, she grabbed his hand and apparated with him at her side. Trying not to cause a fuss, she put the hood of her robe over her head and tried to hide her face – she knew Harry and Ginny would be there also. After all, this was their eldest sons first day of Hogwarts as well, only he was starting his first year, not his fifth like Tyler. She would tell Harry soon she was home, but causing a scene at the station was not a good way to announce her return.

Looking at the excitement in his eyes, Hermione knew this was a good choice for Tyler. She couldn't hide him from the truth for long – he had a right to know where he belonged, who he was, and more importantly who his father was. While she did not plan on telling the father immediately, she knew it will get out that Tyler is here and, with the fact he looked strikingly like his father with his light eyes and blonde hair among other traits, that he would get word. But right now, she just wanted to enjoy the thrill of dropping her son of at the train.

"Tyler, stay out of trouble, ok? There are going to be a lot of people interested in you simply on the basis of your last name, but focus on your studies and enjoy the castle. Be careful! And write me every day!" Hermione fixed his robes, and grabbed his hands.

"I know mom. I love you, ok?" Tyler hugged her tight before letting go and grabbing his trunk. "I'll see you over break, ok? Good luck mom!" He started walking away, jumping on to the train and out of sight and a tear rolled out of Hermione's eyes. She stood there, watching the train leave, resolved to wait until she saw it pull out of the station. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ginny and Harry gushing over their son James. Pulling her cloak further over her eyes, she tried not to look in their direction. She would talk to them soon. But not now.

However, Hermione had been so focused on watching her son leave, she never noticed the women in the crowd staring in her direction, quill in hand. She didn't realize that the reporter had seen everything – her entrance, her face, and her son. She instead, as soon as the train pulled away, apparated out of sight, completely unaware that Padma Patil had seen every word exchanged between the mother and son and just found her new lead story.

* * *

By the next day, word was out. Hermione sat in her home in France awaiting the onslaught of owls that would for sure come with being the front-page story on the prophet. She looked down at the article in awe, knowing this would happen but wishing for Tyler's sake that it hadn't been so soon – and maybe for her own sake too.

_The Golden Trio's Mystery Girl is Back_

_Spotted at the Hogwarts Express, Hermione Granger of the infamous Golden Trio is back, leaving us all again wondering why she left in the first place. The answer seemed to be found in the mysterious boy she was with – her son! Tyler Granger, age 15, is the newest addition to Hogwarts, and leaves us with many unanswered questions. While we just received word that the child studied at Beuxbatons for his first four years, why has he been hidden from our sights? Where has the family been? Who is the father? And why have they just know returned? While this case has yet to be solved, you can be sure the Prophet will not rest to it finds the answer. _

Sighing, Hermione looked up and took a deep breath before getting up to throw the paper out. Before she could even stand up, however, an owl flew to her window, staring at her. Knowing who it was from before she even saw the letter, she walked over and opened the window, petting the owl and handing it a treat before accepting the letter with Harrys messy scrawl on the front.

_Hermione,_

_I don't know why you felt you needed to hide this, and why you needed to leave, but I'm ready to hear you if you need. Come home Hermione – we're here to help, as we've always been._

_Harry_

Turning the note over and taking a deep breath, Hermione scrawled back a quick response, hoping she was ready.

_Harry_

_I'll floo over tonight. There is a lot I need to explain._

_Hermione._

Hermione sealed the letter and sent it off. It was time to be brave and stand up to this, unlike she had been doing for 16 years. It was time to face her fears, and starting with Harry was the easiest place to begin.

But how do you tell your best friend that the reason you left is that you had his enemy's child?

She didn't know how to start.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you liked it and if I should continue because I don't know if I should. Thank you for spending the time to read it, and I'm sorry for mistakes - I self beta and I'm tired. Review! :)**


	2. New Beginnings

**Happy Thanksgiving! I was so thrilled by the reaction to the first chapter of this fic just within the past day that I was inspired to write a second chapter - thank you guys so much:) So, without further ado, enjoy! (I do not own HP) **

* * *

Hermione sat across from Harry on his couch, nervously playing with a loose thread on the seat. They had sat like that for almost ten minutes – Hermione silently avoided eye contact while Harry waited as patiently as he could. Finally, he could wait no more.

"Hermione…why…why did you shut us out?" Harry started, jumping straight to the question he truly cared about. Hermione looked up at Harry for the first time since arriving, and noticed the changes in his face. The years had made both of them older, and for Harry it made him more mature, at least in looks. No longer was he the awkward boy that Hermione knew, the scared teen who looked like he was trying to balance the entire world on his shoulders. Now, other than looking hurt and nervous at Hermione's reappearance, the years had done him well. He seemed calmer – happier, with a few more wrinkles sure, but happier all the same. Hermione wished she could have helped him more in the time after the war, helped cope with the deaths, but it was only a year after the war that she had to run. Sighing, she knew he deserved an honest answer and she hoped that this maturity she saw in him was true and that he could handle this.

"Harry you have to know I never wanted to leave you behind – disconnecting with you was…is my biggest regret," Hermione started timidly. "It was just so hard Harry, you have to understand! Ron and I, as I'm sure you noticed, weren't happy. We both tried but it just…it just wasn't working. I was tired of everything, I was receding into myself, and I just couldn't. Then, I made a mistake. And, once I realized the severity of it, I left. I just…I just wasn't strong enough-"

"Hermione, stop. You are the strongest witch I know, and I know you could have handled more than that. What I just don't understand is, you know Ron would have never let you be alone in this…with him. His name is Tyler, right? Why did you think we wouldn't help – that we couldn't handle it? Even if things with Ron were bad, he could have helped!" Harry was almost screaming, but it was more like he was pleading, trying to understand why his friend didn't stay.

"That's the thing…it wasn't exactly Ron's problem to deal with…" Harry looked confused before realization dawned on his face.

"He's…not Ron's?" Harry started.

"No." Hermione began to pull a small picture out of her wallet, one of two that she carried with her everywhere. It was semi recent, a picture of Tyler on his 14th birthday, laughing as he held his new broom in his right hand, his blonde hair flowing behind him. Harry looked at the picture, trying to notice the lack of similarities between Tyler and Ron and realizing the similarities with a certain blonde Slytherin.

"Hermione…please tell me I'm wrong about this…please tell me…but, who is his father?" Harry was scared to know the answer.

"…Draco. Draco Malfoy," Hermione stated calmly, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

Harry stood up, and turned away, running a hand through his hair. He knew he couldn't show how upset he was – Hermione cheated, and with that ferret?! He took a deep breath, trying hard to stay calm, before he turned around.

"Does he know?" Harry managed to get out.

"No. No one knows. I left before anyone could even figure out that Tyler was a factor. Although, with the press on the story, I expect that he'll put two and two together soon. That's why I'm still not sure having Tyler transfer to Hogwarts was a good idea," Hermione supplied.

"Just so you know, maybe not Ron, but I would have stood by you. We're best friends 'Mione, through thick and thin, I would have helped you. You have to know that!" Harry started almost getting angry.

"I know you would Harry, and I knew that then, I was just…not ready for this. I felt that if I told anyone it would be a risk, and I thought I was doing what was best for Tyler. At the time, I thought it was brave, leaving everything I knew to make sure he was safe, but it was really cowardice that drove me away. But…" Hermione stuttered, trying to get her statement out. "But I want to do better; for you, for Ron, for Draco, and for Tyler. Maybe Draco would have been there for me, but I took his chance at knowing his son away over a petty fight about that dreaded women who his parents were forcing him to marry if-" Harry cut her off.

"Astoria? Hermione, Draco never married her. They were engaged for a short time, sure, but Malfoy dumped the engagement and cut ties with his parents, upset at them for trying to force him into the marriage. It was a huge story for months, no one really knew why he had a sudden change of heart – now that I think about it, it _was_ only shortly after you left." Hermione looked up, and Harry was shocked to see the look in her eyes. Harry didn't know what happened between the two, but based on Hermione's reaction it had to be more than just a one-time hookup.

"He…they…he didn't marry her?" Hermione stumbled over her words.

"No. He didn't." Then Hermione did the last thing Harry expected her too. Hermione put her face in her hands and began to cry. Harry, seeing his best friend distressed, put an arm around her and helped her as she cried. While he was confused and hurt by the fact that she left, he was significantly happier knowing that he had her back. For the first time in 15 years, he was able to spend time with his best friend. And nothing was better than that. At that moment, Harry resolved that he would help her and Tyler with anything they needed, and if that meant trying to track down Malfoy and help both of them reconnect, that is what he was going to have to do.

* * *

Tyler was in awe of the castle. As he rode in on the boats with the first years, (which he tried not to be embarrassed by, but luckily he only shared a boat with Hagrid) he was stunned at how much a picture could not capture the true beauty that was Hogwarts. Even with the plethora of butterflies in his stomach, he knew that this was one of the best decisions that he made. He was knocked out of his trance, however, by Hagrid, who was trying to make some small talk with the new fifth year.

"So, boy, we rarely have transfers. What made you come?" He had only been on the trains that morning, so he knew word couldn't travel that fast, but he was relieved to notice that word hadn't necessarily yet spread to Hogwarts of who he was. However, from the stories his mother told him, he knew Hagrid probably deserved to know.

"I wanted to see where my mom and her friends studied and I felt like I belonged here more than I ever belonged at Beauxbatons, and needed to see it," Tyler answered honestly. Hagrid looked at him with delight.

"Yur mom went here, did she? What's her name?" Hagrid enquired. Tyler took a deep breath.

"I think you knew her – her name is Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hagrid stared at Tyler in awe, clearly trying and failing to form some sort of response to the boy. Tyler guessed he was going to have to get used to this kind of reaction. Finally, Hagrid seemed to figure his words out.

"Hermione…she's back? With a son?" Hagrid looked at Tyler, confused.

"I convinced her to come back. She needed this…we both needed this. I've always felt I needed to see the castle," Tyler looked up again at the towers, still in awe that he actually was getting the opportunity to come to school here.

"I think we should expect great things from you Mr. Granger. Yur always welcome in my hut, I do hope to see you there – yur mom was some of the best company I ever had." The boats started coming on shore, and Hagrid got up, ready to lead the students. He hopped off the boat, turning to send a last small smile to Tyler, still trying to piece together what he just discovered. Taking a deep breath, Tyler got off the boat. Even if people didn't know who he was now, they would figure out soon. After all, he still needed to be sorted.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch after she finally collected herself and looked at Harry.

"I don't…" she started, but then changed her mind.

"Thank you, Harry. For understanding." Harry looked at her with a sad smile. He saw how much pain his friend was in, how much this situation was killing her, and immediately he started trying to formulate a plan on how to reincorporate her into their world.

"Hermione, I'm so happy you came back, but I hope you know that this news is not going to be easy for everyone to handle. The Weasley's are going to freak…oh my god, Ginny is going to freak!" Harry realized, trying to find a solution. They were not going to be happy about the fact that she had a child with a man who was not Ron. They would be even more devastated at the fact that the child was a Malfoy. But, I think what will kill them most is that Hermione did not go to them with her problems, for they always considered themselves a second family to her, and she to them. Sighing, Hermione stared up at Harry.

"I know. Nothing about this situation is going to be good. But I have to be able to face what I've been to scared to do for a long time. And now seems as good a time as any to start," Hermione said, noticing the youngest of the Potters running into the room, followed by her older brother and mom. Having just been visiting her brothers store in Diagon Alley, Ginny never expected to be coming back home to a face she had not seen for 16 years. Upon seeing Hermione, Ginny dropped the bags in her hands and looked with awe.

"Lily…Albus…go upstairs," she stuttered. The children looked between their mother and the stranger confused before finally conceding and leaving the room. Without skipping a beat, Ginny turned to Hermione, and Hermione could see the fire in her eyes and knew this would not be easy.

"YOU LEFT. WE WERE WORRIED SICK. FOR 16 YEARS, WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY UNCAUGHT DEATH EATERS FOR ALL WE KNEW! AND WE DIDN'T GET A SINGLE LETTER FOR A YEAR AND ONLY THEN WE WERE SIMPLY TOLD TO STOP LOOKING! AND NOW YOU SHOW UP ON MY COUCH WITH NO WARNING! HOW DARE-"

"GINNY! Please – calm down!" Harry ran over and grabbed Ginny in his arms. Stroking her fiery red hair, he attempted to calm her down as best he could without also incurring her wrath.

"I'm assuming she didn't see the article?" Hermione asked Harry, trying not to cry over the truth to Ginny's words. She knew how much her friends must have worried when she left, but it was much easier to ignore when she didn't have to see it. Now, 16 years later, she was realizing the intensity of her friends fear and hurt. She knew that was what Harry was feeling too, even if he didn't explode the same way. Harry looked at her with a sadness in his eyes.

"What bloody article are you talking about?" Ginny demanded.

"Honey, I wanted to talk to her alone first and I knew if you heard she was back you would track her down before I could, so I mayhavehiddenthefrontpageoftheprophetfromyouthismorning." Harry said the last part in a rush, scared of his wife's reaction.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, DID YOU JUST SAY YOU _HID_ THE FRONT PAGE OF THE PROPHET FROM ME?!" Ginny yelled.

"Honey, that's not what's important right now…" Harry attempted to soothe his wife as she shot death glares at him. He pulled the paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and handed it to her. "Here – the picture is blurry and it is hard to make out their appearances, but I think this will explain a bit more," Harry watched as she took the paper from his hand and saw her eyes widen as she skimmed the article.

"You….a child?" Ginny looked startled.

"Yes, Ginny, and no, he isn't Ron's. But before we get into any of that, I truly want to apologize Ginny. You were always like a sister to me, and I ran when it was important. I missed your wedding, the birth of your kids, all of it, and for that I am sorry. I thought I was doing what was best for Tyler, and apparently all I did was hide from my problems," Hermione attempted to explain.

"His…his name is Tyler?" Ginny stuttered out.

"Yes. He's 15," Hermione supplied. Then, Ginny did the unexpected. She ran up and hugged Hermione, squeezing her as hard as she could, as both women began to cry.

Yes, this was going to be a hard hurdle to get over. Yes, it would be hard to forgive. But at the end of the day, they were as good as family, and family sticks together.

* * *

Tyler was almost shaking as he walked into the great hall. He truly felt he would be fine in any house – even Slytherin, for he always felt he had a cunning brilliance, but to actually be experiencing sorting was a whole other thing. He now started to weigh the pros and cons of each house in his head, as his eyes darted to the different tables. While the first years were looking up at the ceiling and being mystified by the hall, Tyler could not quell his fears. He was coming into a school with already set friendships where he would be all alone. He was separated from this part of the wizarding world his whole life and therefore knew none of these kids, but with his mother being part of the golden trio and with her disappearance, the second his last name was said everyone would not only know him, but judge him, and his mother. He looked around to try and see the faces of the students – he always deemed himself a good judge of character simply by appearance, but all the students just more or less seemed disinterested in the group of new students and more interested in who did what over summer. Sighing, Tyler tried to stop his body from convulsing as he saw Headmaster McGonnagall walk up to the podium. He honestly did not register a thing Dumbledore said nor did he hear the sorting hats song for he was to engrossed in his own thoughts and fears and could not get out of his own head. It wasn't until he heard first year James Potter get sorted into Gryffindor did he seem to fall out of his trance. He sighed – if a Potter was starting, maybe some attention would be diverted off him, at least for a bit. He watched as the rest of the first years were called, until McGonnagall took the podium again.

"Students, this year, we have one more student to sort – a transfer student going into his fifth year from Beaxbatons. So, without further ado, last but not least is Tyler Granger." Tyler immediately heard nothing but whispers all through the hall. Everyone was in shock about not only hearing the name Granger, but realizing that he must have to do with the reason she disappeared. Tyler sighed – maybe a Potter at the school wasn't going to be enough to keep people's eyes off of him. Surprising himself, Tyler found his legs moving and he finally made it to the seat, and slowly sitting down, he watched the great hall until it disappeared under the tip of the too big hat.

"Hmm…curious. What to do with you – I could have you follow your moms footsteps in Gryffindor, or rather your fathers…Slytherin could do you well after all, dear boy," he heard the hat speak inside his head.

"My father? What do you know of my father?" Tyler thought back to the hat, but it promptly ignored him.

"But, what a great mind you have – Ravenclaw could be a great place for you…but where to place you…better be, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed the last word, and Tyler immediately got up and ran to his new houses table. While he was thrilled to be in the same house as his mom, he couldn't help but think back to what the hat said. Yes, part of the reason Tyler wanted to come back was to try and find his father, but he was shocked at this new revelation.

His father was a Slytherin.

Trying to ignore that news for now, Tyler looked down at the still empty table before his felt a boy hit his back. Turning, he saw himself looking into the eyes of a tall sixth year with blue and pink hair and green eyes, and Tyler couldn't get himself to look away. The boy was beautiful. Trying not to gape, he noticed the boys outstretched hand and took it to shake it.

"Teddy Lupin. Pleasure to meet you mate. I hear our parents fought together – wicked cool. I'm excited to get to know you better! Welcome to Gryffindor!" The boy smirked, and Tyler tried to keep cool. Suddenly, all of the kids at the table began introducing themselves, excited to meet the new transfer student.

Smiling, Tyler knew this was the best decision he ever made.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had just gotten home from an extremely late shift at the Aurors office. He had been working on a new case, and because of it they had him working constant long hours with little to no breaks. Tired, Draco grabbed the prophet from the prior morning, and sat down for his first break in almost 24 hours. Sleep was necessary, but being an Auror, he needed to first see the news and if anything had leaked about his case. What he didn't expect was the find the subject of his first and most pressing case on the front cover of the paper. What he expected even less was the see her at the Hogwarts Express dropping off a young boy. Draco tried to look at the image, not even noticing that he had dropped the tea in his hands, shattering the glass and spilling it all over the floor.

Draco remembered the last time he saw her face clearly – the hurt in her eyes and she cried and yelled at him, before throwing a vase and storming out. For years he had regretted that day – not chasing after her, not trying to tell her he would try to put a stop to the fraud of a marriage his parents wanted him to go through. Instead, not knowing what to do, he stood back and watched her leave. That had been the last time anyone had seen her.

Without even giving a thought to the young boy, Draco decided he needed to act. Muster up the courage he hadn't all those years ago. And, unlike in his failed case, this time he would find Hermione. He had to.

* * *

**I'm going to try to make updates a constant, probably once a week, but I have finals coming up and a big rivalry game on Saturday so I may not be able to update for a few more days. But reviews inspire me, so REVIEW and I may be able to write faster! :) Please tell me your opinions though and even your ideas for where you want this to go because I have a few plans, but love hearing suggestions. Thank you again my lovely readers! **


	3. Readjusting

**Hey lovely readers! I'm honestly so shocked and happy with the amount of people following/favoriting/and reviewing this story, you are making my life! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! I do not own Harry Potter, although if I did my castle would be beautiful. **

* * *

Tyler had trouble adjusting his first few days of class. The story that his mother was back had been all over the paper for days, as well as gossip around the wizarding world about her 15 year old son that she had when she was 18. While she was legal age at the time, the media still seemed shocked that the "brightest witch of her age" had a child so young, especially without first getting married. Tyler knew how much this must have been hurting his mom, but he knew she was strong enough to handle it – she always had been. He knew her leaving was truly because she wanted him to grow up away from all of the drama she thought her pregnancy would cause – she had always told him how she saw Harry Potter grow up with the press watching his every move, and how much that tortured him. Tyler knew better than to think her actions were out of fear for her own problems – they were out of fear for what Tyler's would become. It was only when he became brave enough to face them did he know he had to convince his mother to go and face her own, as he knew she could. Tyler was a brave kid – the sorting hat did but him in Gryffindor for a reason, but it still hurt when the other students started to throw insults his way. He heard whispers every time he walked around the castle about how he was a bastard child – the Slytherin's would confront him in class, calling him as good as a mudblood because they were convinced his mother must have found herself a muggle and, being a muggleborn herself, he couldn't even call himself a halfblood. It probably didn't help that he felt the need to answer every question in his classes and became an immediate teacher favorite, which made him an immediate target to the other kids. He knew to ignore these kids, but that didn't mean their snide comments hurt any less.

On the second day of classes, as he was walking to the dungeons for potions, he heard a few Ravenclaw girls behind him giggling. Confused, he kept turning around to see what they were laughing about and each time they huddled up and kept giggling more. He was so confused and annoyed that he didn't notice the 5th year Gryffindor walking towards him until he felt her lips on his cheek.

"Hey babe, miss me?" Tyler stared at the girl wide eyed before the green eyed brunette winked at him in response. She brought her lips up to his ears, pretending to nibble on it, as she whispered in his ears. "Those girls are looking at you like a piece of meat, so I thought we'd put on a show to get them off your hair," she smirked at him. Tyler stared back confused. He assumed the girls were making fun of him but…they thought he was good looking? Shocked, he almost burst out laughing at the Gryffindor standing beside him.

"Darling," he said in a drawl for extra emphasis, "it appears these Ravenclaws tried to keep me entertained while you were gone," Tyler stared at the girls as he purposely yelled the last part to make sure they heard. "They didn't do a very good job though – I'm not sure if they realized that giggling is not a true way to win a man's heart, wouldn't you agree?" Tyler winked at the girls.

"Oh honey, of course! I mean, how rude is it to follow a boy who is just trying to get to class? They should at least help the new student find his way to the dungeons – don't worry, love, I've got you," the Gryffindor grabbed his hand and pulled him away, leaving the poor Ravenclaw girls confused and stunned behind them as they walked to class. Laughing, the duo couldn't contain themselves as they went to class.

"Did you see their faces? I didn't know they could get that red!" the brunette laughed as she pulled a strand of her perfectly straight hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe you even did that!" Tyler laughed, stunned at the ferocity of the girl next to him.

"Of course! I mean, you clearly were getting annoyed, plus, this isn't the first time those girls have followed a boy around like a lost puppy, they needed to be taught a lesson," she stated. "By the way, I don't think we've properly been introduced. I'm Alisha Peterson, nice to meet you."

"Tyler Granger."

At that point, Tyler finally relaxed about his decision to come to Hogwarts. Alisha was crazy, impulsive, and brave, and while Tyler was much more reserved and timid then she was, the pair became immediate friends.

* * *

When Harry walked into the office the morning after he met with Hermione, he wasn't surprised that there was already someone sitting in the seat across from his desk.

"Malfoy, you're up early – it doesn't even look like you had time to gel your hair," Harry joked, hitting Draco on the arm as he walked past him and to his own seat.

"Harry – she….she's back…" Draco stammered out, still in shock. Harry smirked at his friend. They had been assigned to their first mission together right after Hermione had told them to stop looking – Draco had been on her case (Harry had been considered to close to the case, and ironically Draco had not been) and so when the case ended, they were both given busy work cases to try and get both of their minds off the fiasco. While everyone knew why Harry was upset, the assumption was that Draco was only upset because he had been unable to find her and solve his first case. Since then, the two had worked together on every case, becoming partners, and, in the process, close friends. Therefore, once Harry heard from Hermione that Draco and her were involved, he knew Draco was going to end up in his office.

"Yep, case closed! Good job Auror, you found her," Harry laughed, trying to pretend he knew nothing of Draco's real reasons he was upset. He wanted Draco to tell him on his own terms.

"Did you know…did you know where she was?" Draco questioned. Harry began to get upset.

"Draco, you know just as well as I do how upset I was when she left and how worried I was – no, I had no clue where she was up until yesterday, but I'm just glad she's safe," Harry told him honestly.

"How…why did she have to leave in the first place? And why hasn't…why hasn't she come to me…" Draco said in an almost whisper as he muttered to himself.

"Mate, why would she come to you – last I remember you two hated each other as much as we hated each other back then," Harry laughed, trying to keep a poker face. Draco looked up at Harry, and Harry saw the immense amount of pain in his eyes. Knowing Malfoy just needed someone to understand, he decided to stop lying. Harry got up and put his hand on Draco's back.

"I know you cared for her man, and I know she knows that too. She'll come to you in due time, but for now you just have to relax – she is having trouble coming to terms with being home and how to approach everyone. My guess is that seeing you is going to be the hardest," Harry tried to console him. He didn't know when he ended up in the middle of whatever was going on between the two of them, but Hermione was his best friend and Draco, as much as he is surprised by it, has become one of his closest friends. He couldn't let them suffer.

"Harry…I didn't just care for her…I loved her…" Draco said the last bit almost in a whisper, as though he was still coming to terms with it. Harry looked down at the blonde in front of him. He didn't understand how this all happened in the first place – when had it gotten to the point that Draco was given the opportunity to fall in love with Hermione. The Draco he remembers at that time would never even look twice at the witch, claiming his blood to be purer than hers and the Hermione he remembers during that time not only hated Draco but also was dating Harry's best friend. But seeing the broken man in front of him, Harry knew what the blonde was saying was genuine.

"I'll help – Draco, I'll help you talk to her. I can't promise anything more than a conversation, but I think it's something that both of you need. Draco looked up at Harry with hopeful eyes.

"Thank you…so much…" Draco stammered.

"Hey, what are partners for – now come on, we have a new case on our desk," Harry said, trying to get Draco's mind off of his friend at least for a little while.

* * *

Ginny had convinced Hermione to talk to the Weasley's today – ever since reading the papers, the family has been not only worried for Hermione, but also interested about the child – the age would fit to make Tyler Ron's boy, and they had already begun thinking of him as a grandson. Ginny needed to make sure Hermione put a stop to those thoughts because they were far from the truth. Hermione was tired of telling her story so many times to so many people, but she expected that after leaving for 16 years – they had all been worried about her and she owed this to them. Luckily, because the Weasley children had all moved out of the burrow at this point, Ginny assured Hermione that it was just going to be Arthur and Molly, and that the smaller group would be easier on Hermione. While Hermione loved Arthur and Molly like parents, she just hoped they would not judge her too hard – after all, as much as she was always treated like an adopted child, Ron, the man she cheated on to have the baby is their actual child. However, as worried about this meeting as Hermione was, somehow she still found herself next to Ginny sitting in the Burrow, which was just the same as it had been all those years ago when she used to come over on holiday.

From the second Hermione walked into the door of the Burrow, Molly had been very consoling – she immediately pulled Hermione into an incredibly tight embrace that seemed to never end, before she finally let go.

"Welcome home Hermione," Arthur smiled from behind Molly.

"It's good to be back," Hermione smiled sadly back. Would they still be this warm when they realized Tyler's parentage? Hermione and Ginny both took a seat on the couch as Molly and Arthur went to the kitchen to grab both of them some tea so they could all talk. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand.

"It will be fine – they love you Hermione, they will understand," Ginny tried to convince Hermione.

"I just hope they don't judge me-" Hermione said, to be cut off by Molly.

"Judge you? We could never judge you, dear, where do you get such an insane idea? Is that why you left? You thought we would all judge you for the child? I read the papers dear, he seems lovely – now come, talk to us. Is he Ron's?" Molly smiled at her last words, obviously amused by the idea that she could be a grandmother. Hermione didn't know what to say. As much as she believed that Molly didn't want to judge her, this would be a hard act to forgive, and Hermione knew that, which contributed to her leaving 16 years ago.

"…not exactly…" Hermione said as she grabbed her tea from Arthur's hands, thanking him with a slight nod and smile. She was at a loss as to what she should do. Looking to Ginny, Ginny grabbed her hand and turned to her parents.

"'Mione, you can do this," Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I was young and stupid, you have to understand, and I tried to break up with Ron multiple times but every time he talked me out of it and I couldn't bring myself to tell him or hurt him and well…basically, no, Tyler is not Ron's…I'm…I'm sorry." Hermione had tears streaming down her face at this point. Molly and Arthur stared back at the broken girl dumbfounded. As much as they had hoped that the child could be their relation, they had a feeling this was the case – a blind man could see it wasn't working between Ron and Hermione. It was only a matter of time. Honestly, that was why Molly and Arthur had not been overly shocked when Hermione left in the first place even if they didn't know why she was leaving. However, to hear that she had cheated still came as a shock to the couple. Before they had time to take the new information in and convince Hermione, who they loved as a daughter, that it was going to be ok, they heard the front door to the Burrow open.

"Mum – Dad – I needed some food and ran out at my place, you got-" he stopped abrubtly as he rounded the corner to see the scene in front of him in the living room. Ron stared dumbfounded as he saw the face he hadn't seen in almost 16 years.

"Her…Hermione?" Ron stammered.

"Hi, Ron." Hermione said, staring up at the redhead for the first time in 16 years.

* * *

Teddy Lupin seemed to have it all – he had great grades, had a great adopted family, and every Hogwarts student seemed to fawn over him to no end. He was the star chaser of the Quidditch team, girls seemed to find him good looking, and people appreciated his weird different choices of hair colors that he liked to change with his mood. Teddy himself loved his life – he walked around Hogwarts like a prince, although he stilled tried to be modest and polite to everyone he met. However, he couldn't help but be confused by the new kid, Tyler Granger. In the year under Lupin, Tyler had immediately caught the attention of Teddy. Teddy tried to be nice to the boy, but he didn't understand the butterflies in his stomach every time he tried to talk to him. While, yes, he hadn't found a girl that he truly liked yet, he knew he had to like girls – I mean, they were fair enough, right? But, even just within the first few days that Tyler was in the school, he was already making an impact, and even when Teddy was able to get his mind off of the boy, someone else brought him up and into the conversation. Apparently, some rumors had started to go around that Tyler and that Peterson girl had started dating, to which both simply laughed and shrugged the rumors off. However, Teddy couldn't help but notice how much time the two spent together just in the few days they knew each other – they were seemingly inseparable, even if they weren't dating. The idea of them dating, however, made Teddy mad and he couldn't truly explain why. Confused, he sat in the great hall during breakfast trying to sneak glances at the new boy as he joked with Peterson and a few other fifth years that Teddy only vaguely knew. Teddy barely noticed when he got a letter dropped off to him by an owl. He grabbed the note and, sneaking one last look at Granger, Teddy shook his head, trying to get rid of the confusion in his head, and opened the letter.

_Teddy,_

_How are you and your brother doing? I heard he got sorted into Gryffindor as well, make sure you both look out for each other, ok? Ginny wants me to remind you to write us more often, you know how she gets. But, anyway, I was just writing to ask a favor of you. There should be a new student, Tyler Granger? I don't really know what house he was sorted into, but his mother is a very close friend to me, as you may have known – if you could just look out for him, maybe become friends, I'm sure being new at 15 has to be hard. Keep winning at Quidditch, kid, and we'll be at your first game so make sure to look for us! We love you,_

_Harry_

Teddy looked over at Tyler and smiled when he saw how all of the fifth years already seemed to quiet when he was talking, giving Tyler respect, and laughing at what he was saying. It appeared that Tyler didn't have much of a problem making friends, but if Harry insisted maybe just going up to the group and talking with the boy more wouldn't be such a bad idea. Teddy smiled – he didn't know why he felt such a pull to know Tyler better, but he was excited to get to know the new fifth year. Tyler, at that moment, seemed to notice Teddy looking at him and, playing it cool, Teddy simply sent him a smile and waved. Tyler then gave a small wave back, his face turning noticeably red before Peterson hit his harm and brought him back into the conversation.

Yes, Teddy was very excited to get to know Tyler.

* * *

Once Harry and Draco finished making preliminary notes on their new case, Draco tried to steer the conversation back to Hermione.

"So, Potter…did she tell you why she left?" Malfoy said, trying to act nonchalant.

"You didn't read the article did you?" Harry looked at him seriously.

"Well, I was a little in shock by the fact she reappeared, and we both know reading has never truly been a forte," Draco tried to joke to relieve some of his tension.

"Malfoy…I'm not sure if I'm the one who should tell you this…" Harry started.

"Tell me what, Potter?" Malfoy almost spat out at him, reminding Harry of the boy he used to know.

"…Draco…she has a child…he's…well, he's 15," Harry attempted to explain.

"A…what? 15?!" Draco stammered.

"Draco, I think you need to talk to Hermione," Harry managed.

"…his name…what's his name…" Draco attempted to ask.

"Tyler. His name is Tyler."

* * *

**Again, thank you all so much for reading! Review's encourage me to write faster, so review :) **


	4. Memories

**In my avoidance of homework and finals, I was able to get up another chapter! It's a little shorter, but I didn't want to get ahead of myself on plot. Again, I continue being stunned by all of the kind words and followers I'm receiving for this story - you all truly inspire me to write, which is something I haven't been able to do for awhile, and for that I really appreciate you guys. You rock! So, without further ado, here is chapter 4! I do not own HP. **

* * *

Sixteen years she had been gone, yet Ron still hurt as though it was yesterday. He had seen the end of their relationship coming; he was not dumb, but he just refused to give up. So, no matter how many times Hermione clearly tried to steer the conversation in the direction of having "the talk", Ron had simply tried to distract her or plead with her that things would change. He knew it wasn't fair to her at the time, clearly she was tired and worn, but Ron knew deep down that she still loved him, maybe not as much as he loved her, but it had to have been enough. So he kept begging her to stay.

Never did he imagine her leaving the way she did.

That day he came home, he thought everything was normal – he had had a long day of work, and was tired, so he laid down on the couch immediately after walking in. Exhausted, he tried to call for Hermione to see if she had anything for dinner. When she didn't answer, he just assumed she had taken a long day at work – she was very work driven and often lost herself in the stacks of paperwork and would forget the time. It wasn't until an hour later that he actually began to worry. Trying to dispel his fear, he called her office only to find out she had quit the day before. At that point, Ron truly began to worry. Hermione cared about nothing more than she cared about her job; Ron had grown to accept this in their relationship. Hermione was still rising in the ranks, but she truly thought that she was making a difference in the welfare and lives of magical creatures such as house elves. So the fact that she had out of the blue quit her job raised all sorts of red flags with Ron. He began to search the apartment, see if she was just asleep anywhere or…well, he didn't want to think about the or at the time. Instead, he found no trace of her, but more than that, no trace of the fact she had actually lived here with him. Instead, he found her closet empty and all of her belongings gone without a single note to explain where she was. Frustrated, Ron called Harry immediately, worried that she must be on the run from someone, and she was too scared to tell anyone. Buying his theory, the boys began their search, enlisting the Auror's office for help and, by extension, Draco Malfoy's help. Even after they stopped officially searching, Ron never truly did, always looking out for snippets of news that may include her. It was only about a year before that Ron had officially stopped his quest and instead went into an almost isolation. He hadn't gone into work for months, instead taking a leave of absence, and he spent time almost mourning the woman. He stopped reading the papers, stopped looking for clues, and therefore knew nothing of Hermione's return.

So, naturally, Ron was caught slightly off guard when he found the girl he had been searching for the last 16 years sitting with his parents and sister on his childhood couch. While he knew he needed to handle this situation calmly and maturely, being Ron, that isn't necessarily what happened.

"HI? AFTER 16 YEARS ALL I GET IS A HI? WELL, I GUESS THAT WILL HAVE TO DO, I SUPPOSE I NEVER GOT A GOODBYE EITHER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE – WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THEM BEFORE ME? AND YOU GUYS," Ron screamed, turning his attention to his family. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN WARN ME? TELL ME SHE WAS BACK? YOU KNEW I'VE BEEN LOOKING AND HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN! YOU KNE-" but he was cut off by his little sister.

"RONALD. CALM YOUR ARSE DOWN. IT WASN'T OUR PLACE TO TELL YOU, IT WAS HERS AND WE RESPECTED THAT. BESIDES, WE ASSUMED YOU KNEW BECAUSE THE ENTIRE BLOODY WIZARDING WORLD KNOWS – HONESTLY, DON'T YOU EVER PICK UP A PAPER ANYMORE? NOW, STOP BERATING HER. YOU THINK SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE DID WAS WRONG. YOU REALLY THINK SHE THOUGHT SHE WOULD JUST COME BACK AND-" This time, Ginny was the one to be cut off.

"You…you've still been looking for me?" Hermione said timidly. The siblings had been so caught up in fighting that they had almost forgotten she was there, and Molly and Arthur were still in too much of a state of shock to calm their children.

"Hermione, I never stopped looking for you…well at least until a few months ago where I all but gave up. But, even then, I never stopped thinking that you could be in danger or you might have been hurt. I just don't understand-" Ron tried to explain. Hermione got up and walked over to Ron.

"Ron, I know you loved me, and I did love you – I really and truly did. But we both knew it was ending, and I just didn't love you how you wanted me to love you. In the end it just got so confusing and muddled and I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I never should have left you without an explanation and for that I'm sorry. I just knew if I had left any sort of explanation it would cause you a lot of either confusion or pain so I decided to leave nothing. Looking back, I should have expected that you would have tried to find me." Hermione argued.

"Hermione, even if our relationship wasn't working, even if I didn't love you as much as I did, you were still my best friend. Of course I was going to look for you. That should have been expected! Guys," Ron said turning to his family again. "We need a minute…could you…you know, give us some privacy. Please?" His parents muttered softly under their breaths apologies as they exited the room while Ginny just made herself more comfortable on the couch. "Ginny!" Ron tried again.

"Ronald, please just let me stay for the show!" Ginny begged.

"Ginny, you have three children now, and yet you still insist on acting like a child yourself. Give us some space, or I swear to god, next holiday I'm getting you one puppy per child," Ron threatened, knowing how much Ginny loathed the animals. Ginny looked at him with a scowl and begrudgingly got up, sent him a death glare, and left the room.

"So I see not much has changed between you and your sister," Hermione noted, softly giggling.

"But I see a lot has changed with you Hermione," Ron said, trying to get back to topic. "Tell me, where have you been?"

"I've been living in the rural part of France for the past 16 years. I got a good job as an undercover reporter for the French edition of the Prophet, and had my own column talking about the politics of the wizarding world, with a penname so no one would know who I was. Plus, they let me write from home. When I did go in, I put a hefty amount of glamour's on so no one who didn't already know would find out who I was; I was working with reporters after all, they would have had a field day if they knew they were working with the Hermione Granger. I especially needed the glamours when I had to cover a story in Britain. There was actually a point where I had to interview many members of the ministry here; I was shocked none of them figured out who I was. My boss understood that I didn't want to interview Harry though, although I could tell he was killing for an inside scoop on the man. I went by the name of Cielia-" Ron cut her off in realization.

"Cielia…Cielia White? The French columnist? Her – I mean your stories haven't just been in the French newspaper! My mother reads your column every week, she says the women is a genius – well, I guess we all knew that was true," Ron said with a weak smile.

"My editor thought the public loved the stories so much, he began to sell them to the editor of the British prophet. Unfortunately, however, because they don't know my true identity and that I in fact write for them, the prophet has still decided to slander my name ever since I got back. My editor owled me today – he's having a fit over how the Prophet is handling the press, and I believe the British prophet is going to begin writing about me in a better light once he explains to them who I am," Hermione explained.

"But…why Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well, moving somewhere new, I needed a job-" she began to say sarcastically until the redhead cut her off.

"No – why did you leave? You left me with no explanation Hermione! And why did you need to work from home, I begged you to do that for years but you refused!" Ron tried hard not to yell.

"I left because…well…really, because…ugh, I can't do this!" Hermione struggled. "I understand if you hate me after this Ron, I really do, but please…please don't yell," she started, trying to keep her voice from shaking and tears from running down her eyes. Taking in a breath, she tried again.

"I left…I left because I found out I was…I was pregnant…and when I realized that you weren't the father," Hermione told him honestly, unable to keep a few tears from rolling down her face.

Ron just stared back at her in shock.

* * *

Tyler couldn't believe how amazing Hogwarts was – he could not get over all of the secret passageways, the hidden doors, the moving steps, just simply the magic of it. Hogwarts was nothing like Beauxbatons; his old school was beautiful, granted, but was nothing compared to the spiraling castle that Tyler now was experiencing. Plus, Tyler had actually found himself fitting in quite nicely with his classmates. Alisha was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to him. They were almost immediately best friends, and within a week they knew things about each other that no one else knew. For one, Tyler knew about how Alisha had 3 brothers and 2 sisters, but she was the only one in her family to show signs of magic, and was promptly disowned by her family upon receiving her letter to Hogwarts, being deemed by them as a freak. However, Alisha also knew that her youngest sister, now 10, was in fact magical, and, after seeing how the Petersons threw her older sister out, had been trying to hide it from her parents, doing everything in her power to stop it from showing. Therefore, her sister had been secretly writing her since she found out, and Tyler could tell just having that one tie to her family really helped Alisha. Alisha, on the other hand, already knew how Tyler was claustrophobic, had been mildly picked on at his old school, and was gay, which Alisha claimed she knew from the first moment she saw him.

"Sorry, Tyler, no one keeps their hair that perfect and is straight," Alisha argued, giggling as she messed up his perfectly gelled hair that he had worked all morning on. Tyler, however, had felt relieved. Besides his mother, who he had come out to only a few months before, Alisha was the first person he had ever told. The fact that he already trusted her this much scared and excited Tyler, for even though he had friends at his old school, never did he feel this close with anyone.

Besides Alisha, he had also become close with most of the other Gryffindors in his year. There was Jack Wood, who was the keeper on the Gryffindor team, Tabitha Bell, who was dating Jack, Jeremy Prince, who was a halfblood and self deemed class clown, among many others that had immediately taken to Tyler. Jack had even convinced Tyler to try out for the seeker position on the Quidditch team, as their previous seeker had just finished his schooling, and so that's how Tyler found himself standing out on the pitch at 6 am on a Saturday morning holding the broomstick his mother had bought for him upon his decision to go to Hogwarts. While his mother did not like flying herself, she knew that her son loved it, and therefore bought him the new top of the line broom – the Firebolt 2000. Even though Tyler knew he was a good flier (at Beaxbatons he was the only one with any mentionable skill on a broom), he found himself getting incredibly nervous as he stood on the Quidditch field waiting for the captain to come out to begin running trials.

He was even more nervous when he found out that said captain was none other than Teddy Lupin, the one boy in school that could make him turn red with a single look.

Shocked, Tyler picked up his broom, and as Teddy began calling out commands, Tyler was trying to focus on Quidditch, worried that he would forget how to fly.

* * *

Draco paced his office, confused more than before. He had stormed out of Harry's office only minutes before, starting to piece together the puzzle that was Hermione Granger. He couldn't help but think back to when he had mentioned the name to her.

They had both been lying in bed, simply enjoying being next to one another. At this point they had been seeing each other in secret for almost four months, and while both knew it was wrong (Hermione was dating the Weasel at the time and Draco's parent's were trying to force him to marry Astoria Greengrass), neither could resist being near each other. As Hermione drew circles on his chest, she looked up at him, a smile in her eyes.

"I've been thinking – what if we found a way. What if, somehow, we could both be together without the scrutiny of everyone around us. We could grow old, have kids, and wake up like this every morning," she dreamed, the smile never leaving her eyes.

"Hermione, there is nothing I think about more. We would have two children – a boy and a girl. Her name would be Priscilla," at which point Hermione scowled at the girls name.

"So, basically, you want our daughter to grow up to be a prostitute?" Hermione joked, making immature faces at the name.

"Hey, this is my daydream ok, if you don't like the name, make your own!" Draco laughed, hitting her lightly on the head. "Anyway, yes she would be named Priscilla and she would be spoiled rotten – she'd have your eyes and my hair, my temper but your smarts. The perfect Slytherin," he mused, receiving a smack on the head by Hermione.

"My child will be a Gryffindor, not a snake!" Hermione said, teasing him.

"One again, my daydream," Draco said in an almost singsong-y fashion. "Anyway, she will be daddy's little angel. However, I did leave room for you to get your Gryffindor don't worry – our son is going to have your bravery and my skills with the ladies," at which Hermione began uncontrollably laughing again, while Draco simply stared at her until she stopped. "Anyway, like I said he will have my impeccable skills with the ladies as well as my skill on a broom and with a cauldron," Draco mused, smiling at the thought of his imaginary children.

"Please tell me he has a better name than Priscilla," Hermione joked, smiling at the fact that Draco had actually thought all of this out, the fact that he had imagined what a future with her would be like if they had the opportunity.

"Tyler. His name will be Tyler," Draco smirked confidently.

"Tyler…well, at least it's better than Priscilla," Hermione joked, not letting him on to how much she had actually loved the idea of a little blonde haired boy running around named Tyler. She looked up at the man next to her – Draco was everything she had thought he was incapable of when they were children. He was smart, funny, caring, sweet, and she was irrevocably in love with him. She knew she shouldn't be doing this to Ron, she knew it was wrong, but when she was laying next to him like this, she couldn't help but feel that there was nothing more right in the world. Staring up at him, she touched the side of his face with her hands and slowly gave in as he lowered his head to hers and they began to kiss, lighting sparks in both of them.

Draco snapped out of his memory as he heard his door open, Potter stepping into his office.

"So…you want to tell me what happened back there? Why did you storm out?" Harry asked, confused as to why a single name had Draco running.

"Tyler…he…he's mine isn't he Potter? The boy, he's mine." Draco knew it had to be true, but still felt the need to ask Potter for confirmation. Harry sighed. He knew it really was not his place to be the one to relay the news, but Draco had put together the pieces himself and knew that the man had a right to know. It was his son after all. And knowing how stubborn Hermione was, she wouldn't bother telling Draco for a long time as she was still processing the information that Draco had never married Astoria.

"Yes." Harry responded, knowing lying was not going to help the situation and that Draco deserved the truth. Draco looked up at Harry, looking as if he was about to cry.

"What do I do?" Draco said, barely above a whisper.

Harry was shocked – for the first time in his life, Malfoy was at a loss.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. As always, please review and feel free to tell me what you like/don't like, and what you expect/hope from the story! Thank you all :) **


End file.
